


agony

by nantianmen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantianmen/pseuds/nantianmen
Summary: 狗血！渣男斑带过去式，带斑现在式





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原著背景略有不同，斑交代完了计划没有立刻死去，而是利用特殊的方法暂时变得年轻跟在带土身边监视了一阵才死，月之眼不是所有人都做梦的神展开，而是正常的阴谋阳谋雄图霸业一类，黑绝是假意合作最后想要反水篡取胜利成果，辉夜是他的帮手和底牌。

带土不知道自己为什么还活着，他早该去死，他该死在四战末期，他该死在轮回天生时，他该死在被抽出十尾后，不，他就不该活着，在挑起四战前，在进攻木叶前，在琳因为他被利用杀死时，在他遇见斑之前，在他被掩埋在巨石之下时，他就该死去了。他本来不应该活到13岁后，之后全是他偷来的生命，充斥着无尽的痛苦与绝望。

现在他更不知道自己为什么活着了。斑赢了，他作为毫无用处的废棋和最后时刻的背叛者该会被斑杀死才对，或者作为同时被敌我双方厌恶的人在某个角落自生自灭。但是斑发现他没死后却强迫他继续跟随左右，开始斑只是利用他做事和发泄欲望，他试过反抗和逃跑，却没有一次成功，斑一直将他的小动作看在眼里，却故意戏弄他，先是假装中计给他希望，然后在最后一刻将他击败，无声地嘲笑着他的自以为是。

他渐渐心灰意冷，他没有别的地方可去，又不愿留在斑的身边，他已经没有利用价值了，他不知道斑还要他做什么。每次看到斑他都会想到自己可笑的后半生，一直被利用、被欺骗直至失去自我，怀抱着无望卑微又好笑的感情被一次次玩弄，没有任何尊严。他知道斑从一开始就是要利用他，却控制不住自己的内心，自欺欺人地幻想着斑也许还是拿他当后辈和同伴的，这残存的幻想在他得知琳的死因时彻底被击破。他早该知道，对于斑来说他什么也不是，他的性命、梦想、感情和尊严都不值一提，斑只会看到他的价值。这个男人是没有心的，他的感情只给了家人和初代火影，对别人都冷血的可怕。但是他从少年时就被这个男人吸引，他把斑当做长辈和老师，人生的引导者和契合的同类，斑强大聪明，学识渊博又能看透人心，他憧憬向往着斑，直到少年单纯的感情渐渐变质。

斑是魔鬼，第一时间看破了他的想法，从此就利用着他的感情控制他。斑一直知道他压抑又汹涌的爱，但不会有丝毫的感动，而是一边在心里嘲笑着他一边用这个弱点操纵他。斑从不在乎他的想法，当然更不可能回应他的感情，他们从来就是不对等的，他早就输到一败涂地。

而现在他狠心斩断了自己的感情，他无法再去爱，这么多年无情的利用把他伤的体无完肤，斑对他可有可无的态度也使他的心渐渐冷却，而琳，这个世界上最美好的女孩，竟也是死于斑的算计，这是压垮他的最后一根稻草。

而他也无法去恨，他本该是恨着斑的，他的一切一切都是假的，他赖以生存的目标源于斑的欺骗，他的人生全部毁掉，只因为斑需要一个趁手的棋子。但他就是恨不起来，他承认他的恶深埋于本性，斑只是催化放大了这一点，而且他又如何去恨？他错恨了卡卡西这么久，到头来心里只剩一片空茫，他该恨这个世界吗，或者该恨斑的无情吗？他的心已经太疲惫了，他没有力气再去痛恨一个人，也没有力气再错付他的感情了。

他实在不明白斑现在在想什么，他一直过得浑浑噩噩的，不知从什么时候起斑不再逼他做什么，也几乎不拿他发泄欲望了。开始他以为斑终于厌烦了想要杀了他，他甚至高兴能够解脱，但很快他发现并不是这样。他也懒得再逃跑，反正斑总能发现，他何必再做无用功。他这么自暴自弃地过着，既不在意自己也不在意斑，都不知道斑这些奇怪的变化从哪天开始，也想不起来他是不是做过特别的事。他很迷茫，又不想深究，他不想再关注斑了，更不想触发痛苦的回忆。

他正坐在高处看节日的庆典演出，他小时候很喜欢这种热闹，可惜现在这些场景再难在他心里掀起波澜。他面无表情地走神了很久，刚刚回过神来活动了一下身体。斑靠在他的胸前，随着他的动作换了个姿势，依旧不轻不重地搂着他。他不喜欢斑的近距离接触，他们以前除了上床根本不会有亲密的触碰，他很不习惯，更讨厌斑总是出现在他眼前，提醒着他失败又可笑的人生。他一般都会直接忽视斑，能沉默就沉默，不得不说话也尽量简短，可是斑今天总是在看他，他无法假装没注意到那明显的目光，被人盯着的感觉很不好，但他也不想因此和斑废话，就目不斜视得看着下方。他的周围不是没有别人，那些人或惊恐或畏惧地看着他还自以为目光很隐晦，不过他连自己都不在乎，更不在乎这些无关的人，他们怎么想怎么做都和他无关。他用余光看到斑的嘴唇翕动了一下，似乎想要说话，他厌恶斑离他那么近，一想到斑的声音更是烦的要命，他不顾周围的目光直接起身离开，他受够了这里嘈杂的噪声和斑在身边时的压抑感，他需要透透气。

斑被带土的突然起身带的几乎一个踉跄，他愣了愣便跟上带土问：“节目你不喜欢吗？”带土本以为斑会直接生气地打他，没想到会这么平和地走在他后面，语气也听不出愤怒。但带土早就下定决心不被斑的行为影响，无论斑怎样他都会无视掉，头也不回地淡淡回道：“我讨厌太吵。”斑沉默了几秒走上前和他并肩而行，接着问：“过几天和我去木叶吗？”

木叶，带土听到这个词心里五味交杂，他还回木叶做什么，他还回得去吗？他能猜到斑的想法，无非是想让他和过去断的彻底，顺带精神上打击他。他的眼神更加冷淡，面无表情地摇摇头，不想再提这个话题。斑假惺惺地问他做什么，反正有的是方法威胁强迫他，用于不用只在于斑的心情。他加速想甩开斑，就算不得不将余生纠缠在一起，他也要和斑保持距离。他都不想费心思揣测他以后的命运和遭遇，好与不好对他来说已经没什么区别，又何必挣扎来取悦斑这个暴君。

斑落后一步跟着，他知道自己又搞砸了，从带土突然冷淡的表情能看出他很不受欢迎，但他不知道是哪里出了问题。他一直以为他的心早已在终结之谷时死去，活着的只剩他的野心和执念，他冷冷的看着别人的悲欢离合，选取合适的加以利用，并不会有丝毫的迟疑和不忍。少年时的带土对他来说只是一个不甚合格的计划执行者，他不在意带土的感受，甚至发现了带土的心思后只觉得可笑和不屑一顾。他利用带土轮回天生时只有复活的喜悦和掌握一切的快感，可是他不得不承认他以为带土死去时心里有过一刹那的波澜，也许他对这个一直被他利用欺骗的少年是有一点内疚的。他得知带土活着后毫不犹豫地把他带在身边，他不明白自己的动机，只是偏执地不想让他离开。这个人是他的，斑曾经这样以为，他的性命、他的血肉、他的爱恨、他的一切都属于他，那是他一手打造的孩子，他不该私自逃离，更不该背叛。他依旧利用着带土，不时发泄自己暴躁骚动的欲望，但渐渐发现自己并不享受这一切。他将带土的变化看在眼里，从愤恨到不甘地反击，到最后的冷淡麻木。他第一次怀疑自己，他想起多年前少年充满活力的眼神，堕落后和他相似的黑暗，以及在晓里和他还说得上默契的相处。他本以为自己不会在意这些，但他还记得带土倾慕崇拜的目光，平时心照不宣的配合和在床上充满了渴望和绝望的热情。他也许还想要这些，他不知道，但他不喜欢带土对他冷冰冰的态度，仿佛他是一个陌生人，这让他冷的发狂，明明身体贴在一起，他还在疯狂地渴望着拥抱，渴望一双无形的手安抚他内心的烦躁和空虚。他尝试着改变，但没什么效果，带土眼里没有他，自然看不到他的举动，正如他以前眼里没有带土一样。


	2. Chapter 2

晚上带土睡不着，他披衣站在窗前，沉默地看着窗外的月光。白天那木叶二字在脑海里挥之不去，在心里扎下了根生出了花。那花看着绮丽，仔细看去却吐出无数的白骨，流出泛着恶臭的酸液将他的心腐蚀的千疮百孔。他的心里像神威空间一样，灰蒙蒙的没有天地日月之分，只有那一点点亮色，他忍不住去靠近，去凝视，伸出手想触摸才惊觉身体被腐蚀地只剩白骨。他不是不知道这是吃人的花，但那又怎样，除了这里他不知道还能看向哪里。被酸液浸泡腐蚀也好，痛也好累也好，总归有一点东西提醒他还活着，还曾做过自己。

带土不知站了多久，他叹了一声，转身便看见斑躺在他的床上看着他。斑能看出带土情绪越发低落，他也睡不着，就看着带土的背影发呆。他知道带土对他的厌恶，并不敢贸然去问他的心事，又猜不中他的心思，到底是自己做过的恶事太多，哪一件都够被恨上一生。带土没料到斑还醒着，猝不及防撞上斑的目光，对视了一瞬便垂下眼帘，自顾自地铺好床，背对着斑躺下。他的床极大，斑躺在另一边，正好和他互不打扰，能安静睡个觉。

带土一动不动地躺了半天更加清醒，突然听到背后悉悉索索的声音，是斑在靠近。他并不在意，斑过来无非就是泄欲，他早就练成了被上时神游天外的本领，就像另一个自己冷冷地俯视着一切，连时间过得也飞快。他闭上眼睛放空头脑等待，身后反而没了动静，斑就停在他身边半臂的距离，竟没了下文。他等得不耐烦，心说早点做完了好睡觉，猛一翻身对上斑惊讶的眼神。斑向后退了退，轻声问：“我吵到你了？”带土摇头，依旧瞪着他。斑不知是什么意思，他自从发现带土反感和他上床后晚上就一直保持着距离，只有在带土熟睡后才会凑过去一点，今天一时疏忽被发现了，恐怕带土会更加烦他。他原来提过和带土分房睡，带土从不理他，连表情都不变一下，似乎已经完全不在意自身。带土这可有可无的态度让他更担心，他的直觉告诉他这诡异的平静只是外表，正在酝酿着恐怖的风暴，而将来会发生什么则是完全未知。他原来想着昼夜能看见带土会心安一些，现在看来他低估了带土的厌恶，或者说仇恨，这样一直跟着只会让他们之间的气氛更僵。他神色黯淡了一瞬，紧接着准备离开，也许带土对他粗暴的床事记忆太深刻，他不该用同床这种暧昧的行为来夜夜刺激着对方。

带土皱眉看着斑起身，难道他半夜还要先去洗澡？他一想这样折腾的时间会更长就更没有好心情，问道：“你干什么去？”他的语气完全称不上好，甚至像是不满的质问。斑果然停下，正要解释，带土又无所谓的说：“你要上快上，我困了。”斑很吃惊，带土为什么会想到这里，他赶紧澄清：“我没想那个。我看你睡得轻，不如我去隔壁省的吵你。”

带土却没注意斑后半句说了什么，他听到没想上床后便哦了一声，继续转过去躺着。斑站在原地，拿不准带土的意思，最后多年的习惯和心底的渴望占了上风，他躺回另一侧，远远地看着带土规律起伏的胸膛出神。他心里很乱，他总觉得自己随时就要失去带土，而且这种失去是永远的，伴随着他不能承受的后果。他这种感觉毫无依据，却又日益占据着他的心，他已经很久没这么软弱的情绪化了。

不，不对，斑的眼神一凛，他以前的感情比现在还要丰富的多，是什么时候开始变得几乎没有感情波动了呢？其实这么多天以来答案一直在心底呼之欲出，他只是不愿意承认而已。自从他复活以后，或者说他融合了柱间的力量开启了轮回眼后，他的感情就开始和理智剥离，最后无法共情，冷静而冷酷。他当时没有察觉这种变化，他沉醉于巨大的力量和野心，还以为这个小小的副作用是偶然，是他看透世态炎凉后的超脱。四战后他本身的力量渐渐加强，能压制住轮回眼和十尾后他才如梦初醒般惊觉。写轮眼的开启能带来巨大的力量，也有着惊人的副作用，失明只是其中一种，更恐怖的是会被阴之力侵蚀内心，行事乖张偏执。本身的力量不够强大时依赖过于强横外物只会渐渐迷失自己，例如无数失败的人柱力，和用血浇灌出写轮眼的宇智波一族。斑痛恨自己的后知后觉，这么明显的事实，他竟没有第一时间察觉。更早时，他开了万花筒时就已经被阴之力影响，到后来泉奈去世后有了永恒的万花筒，这种影响力更大，他的暴躁、专制和对绝对力量的崇拜让周围的人渐渐畏惧他，最后连柱间都认定他危险，抱着杀死他的决心和他决斗。他承认没有眼睛他不是柱间的对手，那时他更不可能驾驭超越千手和宇智波力量的轮回眼。阳之力对人也有侵蚀，但这种侵蚀是正面的，也许会令人脾气火爆并过于乐观，终究不会酿成大错。而阴之力会无限放大人的负面情绪，或者使人渐渐丧失正常的感情，但头脑更加清醒，思路更加敏捷。轮回眼同时蕴含着两种力量，在这种接近神的力量的影响下几乎没有人能保持自我，看看他和长门，还有几乎没有心的辉夜。听说长门临死前找回了自我，而他恐怕会成为完全掌握轮回眼力量的第一人。斑讽刺地一笑，但这追求力量的过程中失去的一切都无法挽回了，无论是死去的弟弟、疏离的族人和破碎的友谊，还有被他毁了一切的带土。无论什么被压抑久了都会加倍的反弹，他一方面不停地提升着自身的实力，一方面克制着越来越汹涌的感情。他太久没有练习，不知道该如何控制情绪，他知道错误的表达会更加伤人，只能在日复一日的熟悉着他已经陌生的感情。


	3. Chapter 3

带土被斑近来的行为困扰，他敢肯定斑了解他甚至胜于他自己，每次都能准确地预测他的行为，做事目的明确，往往会算计到所有的可能。那么以此来推测，斑的目的是什么呢？带土独自一人坐着，皱眉深思。斑不仅不驱使他做事，还会在他行动前帮他做了想做的，而且不管他去哪干什么都不反对。带土早就习惯斑猜测人心的准确，他惊讶的不是斑洞察他的想法，而是斑这样做毫无意义。他绝不相信斑会做没有意义的事，如果他此时看不清斑的用意，那么就说明斑背后的深意远超他的想象。带土仔细地回忆，他似乎做什么都没有阻力，斑以前像天空的阴云一般压得他喘不过气来，而现在他竟感受不到斑对他的掌控和压迫了。斑那种控制狂，操纵别人已经写在了骨髓里，不会突然转了性子，那么最可能的推测就是斑在制造一种假象，他随时可以逃离的假象，好让他放松警惕。带土虽然不知斑的后手是什么，但他知道一旦他再次反抗或者逃走就会落入斑设置好的圈套里，成为他下一个计策的一环。

之后的用意带土就推测不出来了，难道是斑想给他逃离的希望然后再次让他绝望，以此来报复他几次三番的反水？他觉得有可能，他的背叛是对斑的权威赤裸裸的挑衅，他才不信斑会轻轻放过，但是他的心已经千疮百孔了，还能再怎样报复呢？斑的后续计划不重要，只要他以不变应万变，时时牢记不被自由的假象迷惑就可以。

一个毛绒绒的东西蹭了蹭带土的裤腿，带土从沉思的状态中退出，低头把它捞到怀里，轻轻摸着它头上的绒毛。这是一只纯黑的小猫，它刚刚断奶，一身绒毛蓬松得像毛球，圆溜溜地眼睛好奇地盯着带土，不时奶声奶气地喵喵撒娇。带土本以为自己对一切都没兴趣，可是看到这小东西时心里久违地触动了一下，等反应过来时已经把小猫抱在怀里。手上传来温热的触感，带土若有所思地看着小猫，这家伙无比地信赖他，这样脆弱的小生命，却全身心地依赖他，他不会辜负它纯真的信任。带土梳理着小猫的绒毛，眼中是少有的柔软，自言自语道：“你比我幸运，我不会害你的。谢谢你相信我……我不会做那种为了得到你而害了你全家的事。”他自嘲一笑，甩掉不合时宜的联想，他怎么什么都能联想到自己？他一无所有，只有怀里这脆弱到轻轻一捏就能杀死的生命属于自己，完完全全属于自己。带土抱着猫来回踱步，他现在相信了宠物真的能缓解孤独，他似乎没那么冷了。

小猫是斑拿来的，斑问过他喜欢什么动物，他不明就里地听着斑说出一大串动物的名称，等斑终于说完了问是拿来吃还是拿来当忍具用。斑摇头，似乎从他细微的表情上读出了答案，没有追问就离开了。带土没当一回事，谁知道几天后房间里就多了这只小猫，他刚开始嫌麻烦想扔出去，但最终敌不过宇智波爱猫的天性，拿起一同送来的猫粮喂它。他之前不知道斑的用意，现在想通了就明白这也是打消他戒心的手段之一，不过猫是无辜的，他不会迁怒于它。

斑一直在观察，见带土喜欢小猫终于高兴了点。他不懂带土的心思，又无人去问，他身边虽然有许多为了权力和力量蜂拥而来的手下，但他从来看不起他们，更不可能去和他们商量。不过他现在发现那些攀附的手下还是有点用处，他之前见带土对什么都兴致缺缺，布置任务时顺便隐去姓名说了几句带土的状态，当即就有一人说这是厌世的表现。他差点直接杀了那人，那人机灵得很，顶着杀气飞速地说了几个缓解的方法，其中一条就是宠物的陪伴能减少抑郁。斑这才没动手，耐着性子听完觉得分析得似乎有道理，那人推测的其他表现也对的上，这才想着试一试他的方法。现在他既松了口气又担心，担心的是带土真的可能在厌世，他又没有办法能让一个一心求死的人重新想好好生活。欣慰的是带土还没完全封闭内心，他不相信宠物能有多大效果，但这是一个一切可以好转的信号。

带土独处的时间很多，这让他可以静心思考自己的处境。每次他说想自己待着时斑都会离开，他不相信斑真的不知道他在做什么，估计有别的方法监视他。带土不想再被动地等待了，他想等到斑厌倦了赶走他或者杀死他，如今看来遥遥无期，而且斑给他自由的假象太真实，如果他不小心中计才真是万劫不复。他恨着斑玩弄人心的手段，他没有精力和斑耗下去，不如主动激怒斑求个痛快。斑一怒之下杀了他是一种可能，另一种可能是斑看破他的想法，让他永远这么不死不活地过下去。他相信斑有方法让他更痛苦，让他为他的挑衅付出代价，不过他也没什么好失去的了，本来就是该死的人苟延残喘罢了。

怎么激怒斑呢，挑战他的权威，事事和他对着干吗？带土试了试，最后不由得承认斑的城府深沉远胜于他，恐怕已经看穿了他的想法，所以怎么也不生气，带土只好放弃这个做法。斑第一次听到带土顶撞他非常吃惊，他不仅不生气还觉得惊喜，带土知道反驳了至少证明他有正常的喜怒哀乐，而不是像以前一样像个空荡荡的驱壳游荡在人间。他以前没注意过带土的感受，更没在意过他的喜好，导致想缓和关系都无从下手，所以他见带土来回挑刺也不恼，至少他能从中窥知一点带土的喜恶。带土对他发脾气他也从不真的生气，这样有争吵的生活才增添了点活人气。可是顺利得反常的进展并不持久，很快带土又回到那种麻木冷淡的状态，斑试探了几回才确定带土又开始从心里不想理他了，心里竟然有点失落。他暗暗反思，难道他想要的是带土在意他吗？他还想再看到那样倾慕渴望的目光吗？他无法准确地回答，但是他不想失去带土，也不想继续这种冷淡的相处。也许他想让带土陪着他，像以前一样陪着他，但是这已经不可能了，他只能慢慢地改变。


	4. Chapter 4

他知道自己要死了，用过轮回天生又被抽了尾兽，他能活到现在已经是奇迹。

他被斑掐住脖子动弹不得，斑的眼神狂热，带着残忍的兴奋望向他的轮回眼。他不甘心，他刚刚找回自我，还要阻止斑完成月之眼最后的步骤，可是他动不了。无力，太无力了，所有人面对强大到不输六道仙人又冷血之至的斑都会生出绝望的无力感，他还怎么能赢，他们怎么才能挡住斑的步伐。

斑看出了带土试图反抗，带土的背叛令他愤怒，而计划多年即将成功的兴奋令他得意，最终的胜利已成定局，他不介意多花一点时间享受击败敌人的快感。带土是他重要的棋子，最后关头的叛变虽然不会扭转他们的败局，但对于习惯掌控一切的他是赤裸裸的挑衅。他深谙人性，知道如何从精神上彻底摧毁一个人，带土胆敢挑衅他的权威就该有承受后果的觉悟。他露出一个冰冷的笑容，一字一句吐露当年残酷的真相：“就像某种因果，两个人选择同样的方式除去心脏的咒符，真是有趣。”

就像被一只手突然攥住心脏，带土的四肢百骸都在发冷，他睁大眼睛，呼吸困难，并不知道自己的表情是多么的狰狞绝望。两个人……带土一瞬间已经明白了事情的因果，但他不愿相信，他听到自己颤抖着质疑的声音，听到斑直白地承认琳的死因，甚至带着算无遗策的自豪感。

 

“琳！！！”带土惊呼着醒来，他一瞬间不知道自己身在何处。太真实了，他又梦到了，那个他挥之不去的噩梦。带土揉着自己的额角，他头痛欲裂，完全不想动弹，也拒绝去想自己现在在哪里。他恨死了斑，可是他又无法杀死斑，心中还有一个固执不肯死去的少年卑微而绝望地渴求着斑，他更恨自己，他对不起琳，也对不起自己。

身边那人的查克拉却时刻提醒着他的处境。带土蜷起双腿坐在床上，他知道斑肯定被他吵醒了，不过他懒得去看——无非就是嘲笑他的软弱天真。

 

“你以为你能逃走吗？带土，过了这么多年仍不长进啊。”木遁牢牢地绑住带土的四肢，斑捏着他的下巴，语气像是在和情人低语，眼中却闪着残酷的暴虐。

带土在之前的打斗中耗尽了力量，四肢被拗成一个屈辱的姿势，下身一片狼藉，血与精液混合在一起布满他惨不忍睹的身体。他又累又疼，恨不得一直睡过去不再起来，却还是梗起脖子骂道：“你这混蛋——”

斑冷着脸揍上带土的小腹，又一拳打得他的脸猛地歪向一旁。带土吐出一口血沫，扭过脸瞪着斑。斑欣赏着带土困兽般的表情，露出一个冰冷的微笑。无论再怎么不甘，带土都逃不出他的掌控。

 

斑凑过来，轻轻碰了一下带土的手背。带土连姿势都没有变换，抬了下眼睛传递出“你又干什么”的信息。斑居然看懂了，他的视线落在带土的身上。带土顺着他的目光低头去看，啊，是他的裤裆。他刚刚的噩梦完全不会让他兴奋，身体的变化只是因为他很久没做过了，本能的反应让他的勃起不易消退。多么讽刺，带土想，他的心冷的要命，他火热的身体却背叛他的意识。

斑见带土似乎不很反感，贴近带土的身体，暗示地问：“你想不想？”他知道带土现在对他没性趣，这只是因为生理需求。他希望在带土愿意的情况下再做一次，他们之前的床事只有粗暴与掠夺，以后不会了。

 

少年带土蜷在阴冷的山洞里，他的脸上一片水痕，身体因为刚刚激烈的性事颤抖着。他伸出手想要抱着斑，斑头也不回地离开，只给他留下一个黑色的背影。斑的眼神中有不屑、厌恶、嘲讽，唯独没有一点点在意。

青年带土和斑的床事和谐了一段时间，他们那时是志同道合的同谋，相处间多了些默契。一次他们的气氛很好，斑发泄完欲望罕见地没有立刻离开，带土翻身趴在他的身上，暗示他想要继续。斑发现带土居然想要上他时毫不留情地把他打下床，这小鬼居然没认清自己的位置，他只是一个棋子、一个他手中的傀儡，充其量算一个泄欲工具，有什么资格想要征服他？

斑真的动了怒气，带土被他的反应惊到了，就这么维持着被打的姿势坐在地上，半晌才说不同意也没什么，他只是提议换个方式做爱，没必要生气。斑把他嘲笑了一番，难道是最近和谐的相处给了他什么错觉，以至于他认为他们的地位是对等的？做爱？别开玩笑了，从来就是他这个掌控者单方面的泄欲罢了。带土成年后基本不再哭泣，可是他那时的眼神却像在哭。

 

果然，又是老要求。带土无趣地躺下，翻身背对着斑。他毫无羞耻感地脱下裤子，握着老二缓缓地撸动，反正只是生理反应，早点撸出来早睡觉，至于斑愿意怎么折腾随他去。

带土闭着眼睛想象出大波美女，他在这种时候从来不会想象是琳，因为感觉像是在玷污她；他也不会再想到斑，他不想再让自己的高潮和他扯上关系，最好方方面面都没关系。他渐入佳境，突然一只微凉的手搭在他的手上，手指滑过他的下体，带土像触电一样睁开眼，猛地甩开斑的手，僵直地躺着。他差点被这突如其来的触碰吓软了，头也不回地问：“你干什么？”

斑的呼吸喷在他的后颈上，声音淡淡地听不出情绪：“我帮你。”

难道斑又开发出了新花样？带土不解，也懒得去想，无聊地说：“你要想上从后面来，别碰我。”他们之间又不需要前戏这种东西，不过是一个心思难测的泄欲者和一个可悲的失败者。

 

十五六岁的少年正是感情充沛的时候，带土彻底地堕入黑暗之中，幸或者不幸，他的身边还有斑同行。斑是他的老师，他的引导者和他崇拜的对象，带土心中的渴慕发疯了一样增长。也许斑是把他当成后辈、当成有共同理想的同伴的，他这样想着，斑的冷血和淡漠并没有浇灭他的热情。

带土趴在床上承受着斑粗暴地进入，他的体型介于少年和青年之间，半长的头发散落在消瘦的背上。斑在床事上也是雷厉风行，高效又冷酷，欲望来了就把带土按在床上来一发，从不顾带土是受伤了还是没兴致。带土把脸埋在手臂里，斑的动作太粗暴，他身后火辣辣的疼，下体软软地垂在腿间。斑从不顾忌他的感受，他很少能从生理上享受床事，每次都是被动地承受着。

但这是我敬仰的人啊，带土想，他不会回应我的，但起码这样我能和他近一点，再近一点，我能感受到他。

 

“我想帮你。”斑重复了一遍，却没再有什么动作。他以前和带土的相处间充满了欺骗、利用和单方面的发泄，他知道在战后带土非常抵触他的泄欲和控制，他想转变这个形象，却十分不好入手。他和带土之前最多的相处除了训练竟然是在床上，他甚至没在意过带土在床上喜欢做什么。带土似乎曾经想要得到他的身体，想摸他和抱他。不过他以前不喜欢多余的肢体接触，每次都是直奔主题，姿势也是最喜欢背后位，这样都不必看到带土脸上直白得可笑的感情。

“说了你要上就上，磨蹭什么。”带土百无聊赖地重复着，心想他怎么被斑传染得说车轱辘话。

斑看了一眼带土半软的下体说：“你还没硬。”他其实欲望不旺，比起自己他更想让带土享受到高潮，不过他们之间本来就冷淡的气氛被带土的几句话搞得更糟，带土以为他还想泄欲吗？

带土终于变成平躺，他懒懒地说：“这种事无所谓吧？反正有个地方插就行。说实话之前跟你也基本没爽过。”

斑听着带土粗俗的表述皱眉，是这样吗？他突然发现他真的不知道带土以前有没有高潮过，他没在意过。带土对这个很有怨念吗？看起来是的，不过怎么才能让另一个男人爽到？斑从来不是在床上照顾对方感受的类型，也不知道怎么让对方愉悦，而且带土还不想让他用手来，那该怎么做？他回忆了一下带土以前渴望过的事情，试着说：“你现在想吗？想做什么都行。”

“是吗。”带土被搅得兴致没了大半，随口敷衍着。他准备不管他的老二了，睡一觉让它自然消退下去。

“嗯，你来。”斑觉得自己暗示得很明显了，再直白的话他也说不出口，说什么呢？你想抱我吗，你想上我吗，你想摸我吗？也许该先接吻来创造一个良好的气氛？

 

带土摘下面具，他知道斑留在这里只是监视他执行计划，不过这世界上只有斑知道他真实的身份，斑了解他胜过他自己，在斑的面前他可以毫无保留地展现自己，是难得的减压时刻。他脱掉衣服走向斑，这次他们难得正面相对地上床，斑也比山洞时温柔了些。带土一时情难自禁地凑过去索吻，斑先是疑惑，然后不耐烦地推开了他。“做这些没用的事干什么。”斑的声音和他的脸色一样冷淡，“还是说你终于忘了自己的用处，开始在床上下功夫。”

斑草草地结束了这次交媾，不紧不慢地穿好衣服说：“你记住，你首先是我的计划的执行者。”他瞥了一眼带土的身体，“至于这个，只是我附带的小小的乐趣，把你不切实际的想法收一收。”

 

他应该是喜欢吻我的。斑想着，他靠近带土，两人的嘴唇相距不过一厘米，只要动一下就能碰上。带土这下比被摸了老二反应还大，他瞪大眼睛，猛地坐起来，胸口上下起伏，沙哑着嗓子问：“你干什么？”他宁可忍受斑的粗暴，也不想被他装模作样的温存勾起过去卑微祈求的回忆。

斑抿住嘴唇，带土这是不喜欢他主动吗？他平时和带土睡都是穿戴整齐的，今天见到带土有生理欲望才想到帮他。本来他只想用手，他认为自己的技术不错，不过带土不想让他碰，只能换个方法了。他脱掉睡衣露出一片白花花的胸膛，用他能想到的最柔弱无害的姿势躺在床上，放缓了声音说：“你想要我吗？这种事两个人比较舒服吧。”

“哈？”带土这次听懂了，他打量了斑半天，这人怎么突然转了床风，以前不是绝对不让操吗？好吧，是基本也不让摸。所以这是为什么，等着一会把他踢下去？还是看不惯被他无视，把他的心思重新勾起来好控制嘲笑他？

带土想着语气淡了下来：“行啊，你转过去，省的看见我。”这样他还能想象一个黑发大波美女，不，要金发，必须要和斑一点都不像。

他说完见斑皱着眉看他，顿时觉得索然无味，果然是随口一说耍他。他淡淡道：“算了，我睡了。”他恢复面无表情，裹起被子离斑远远地躺下。

斑只犹豫了一下，带土就浑身写满了不想说话不想交流，他要是现在继续说只会被更讨厌。早知道刚才一咬牙直接答应了，斑不由得后悔，带土的态度难得松动，他居然浪费了这次机会。他只是背后太敏感怕控制不住自己的反应，而且他根本没有心理准备，要是身体太紧张了谁都不痛快。他想提议换个姿势，又不知道带土想要哪种，这才犹豫了。他想，算了，下次直接答应吧，如果还有下次的话。


	5. Chapter 5

斑在浴室里神色难辨地望着镜子，他刚洗完澡，半干的头发散着，腰间只围了一条浴巾。自从上次带土提出要从后面上他，他就开始准备了。他的背后敏感到警惕，少有的几次经验都难受到半途叫停。他已经多年没被人上过了，如果准备不充分加上身体紧张肯定会很难进去。要他忍耐不难，忍者就是善于忍耐的人，关键是不能让对方看出异样来。

斑做了几天的心理建设，又准备好了必备的用品，早上看见带土晨勃便决定今天尝试一次。他知道带土没耐心做准备工作，他不怕疼，但身体太紧绷了谁也不会舒服。他洗完澡给自己涂了很多润滑，看着一旁大小不一的按摩棒犹豫了一下，最终还是没给自己扩张。他一直没放松下来，浑身的肌肉都在紧绷，他一想到将会有人从背后要了他就止不住地颤栗。他再次看向镜子，确定自己的脸色调整到和平时相仿，深呼吸后走出了浴室。

带土正无聊地躺着，他有点奇怪这次斑在浴室的时间明显比平时长，不过他也不是非想知道原因。他正在发散思维就见斑走出来，和往常不同的是斑只围着浴巾，身上还有未干的水珠，大概是蒸的久了脸色微红。带土看了一眼就移开目光，斑的目光在他身上徘徊让他有些不适，斑已经很久没有明显地注视他了，这是要干什么？

斑坐到带土身边，他能大概分辨出带土的心情，不用细看也知道带土情绪不高。那么怎么开头呢？直接说显然不行，上次证明直接用手也不行，带土还不喜欢他主动，该躺着等带土自己发现吗？

带土用余光看见斑掀开他的被子进来，然后在离他不远处趴下就没了动作。斑反常的没穿衣服，又没过来泄欲，他要干什么？带土心里对赤裸的斑有点抵触，这总会勾起他不好的回忆，他转身背对斑，不去管斑的动作，想着先将从早晨开始就不老实的小兄弟解决了。

“带土。”斑开口叫他，带土抛过去一个询问的眼神，斑接着说：“要我帮你吗？”哦？没想到斑还在执着这事？带土懒得废话，随意地说：“行行，转过去我来。”他心想斑赶紧拒绝完事。

斑松了口气，带土果然还在执着背后位，正好省去他想怎么开口。他尽量放松紧绷的肌肉趴在床上，冲带土微微点头：“你来。”斑再次默念一遍不能主动不能有侵略性，放松放松放松，手指还是不自觉地蜷曲起来。

“嗯？”斑这是来真的？带土掀开斑身上的被子，斑赤裸的脊背完全暴露在空气中了。他对于和斑上床心里还有些抵触，但这两次都是他先提议的，如果再次拒绝是不是显得很软弱？斑很安静，他犹豫了一会儿想：不如试试？也许比自己用手舒服呢，要不斑以前为什么总喜欢找人泄欲？

带土的神经大条，但是多年的战斗本能使他觉得气氛怪怪的。空气里弥漫着一种紧张的气息，或者说，不安？带土暗暗唾弃自己，这么多年了，他还是畏惧着斑的吗？这个姿势他看不到斑的脸，只能看见他的黑发和身体精壮的线条。他把手放在斑腰侧上，只是这样轻轻的接触，身下的人竟小幅度地抖了一下，发出了一声短促的呻吟。

带土实在没想到斑的反应，手僵在了那里，下体却不受控制地抬头。他并没有过插入男人的经验，也没有机会学习正常的性知识，在他看来，被动承受的一方大概都是疼痛不堪的。他不知道斑为什么大方地让他上，不过他也没损失，试试不是不可以。

斑一直把脸埋在被褥里，他突然庆幸带土看不到他的脸，因为他已经快控制不住自己的表情了。被子被掀开的一刹那他就进入了战斗状态，又强迫自己渐渐放松，敏感的肌肤毫无遮掩地暴露着，这感觉十分不好。带土一直没有动作，沉默使他越来越紧张，他的思想开始跑远。他一会儿想到带土会十分粗暴地把他干到流血，然后对着染血的床单嫌弃地皱眉。一会儿又想到带土不满意他的反应，随便摸了他两把就离开。他不能主动，也不能让带土看出来这个姿势对他来说就是煎熬。

腰上突然传来的触感使他忍不住地颤栗，一声压抑不住的呻吟冲口而出。斑咬紧牙，控制自己的身体尽快恢复平静。带土毫无预兆地摸到了他的敏感带，他攥紧了床单，忍住逃跑和暴起伤人的冲动。这太过了，对他来说太过了。他的身体在这里，又好像不在这里，他不受控制地开始想无关的事情，仿佛这样可以让他从当前的状态抽离。

他从没想过，多年以后的第一次性爱竟是这种不堪的情形。他从前经常和带土上床，但那只是为了控制和泄欲。不知带土当时是什么心情，肯定比他现在更加难受，如今换成他，也是应该的。他理想中的性爱有很多的亲吻和拥抱，还有彼此的爱抚和大量的温存。他知道现在这一切都不可能了，也平静的接受了，只要带土能稍微快乐就好，他也能难得地感受到带土的体温。

但是还是冷，太冷了，带土完全没有多余的触碰，他感受不到带土的存在，这个姿势他也无法回头，只能凭想象来猜测身后的人的表情。他不敢动，因为他知道他本能的反应必然不恰当。

 

带土头一次发现斑的另一种反应，他很是新奇，又顺手戳了斑的腰窝，把整只手都覆盖上去。这次斑抖得更厉害了，整个人都向前面滑动了一点，嘴里含含糊糊听不出在说什么。带土静默了一阵，最终难以理解地问：“你……你难道喜欢被操？”他实在想不出斑反应如此激动的原因，只能说斑在期待着被上？可是世界上怎么还会有男人喜欢被上呢？

过了好几分钟，斑才低声回答：“对……我想……我想要你来……”如果仔细听就会发现他的声线都快变了，带土却收回了手说：“你有病吧。”他的语气平淡，就像在陈述一个事实。因为在带土有限的认知里，被男人操又疼又不会硬，肯定是变态才会喜欢。

斑抖了抖没说话，带土觉得无趣，他根本不知道还有前戏这种东西的存在，那么下一步就是直奔主题了。他再缺乏常识也知道男人那里不是用来插的，如果直接就上肯定又紧又涩。他一直坐在斑旁边的床沿上，双腿还不时晃晃，除了一只手和斑的身体没有任何接触。而斑浑身赤裸地趴着，背部的线条随着呼吸起伏，仿佛可以任他处置。这种地位的倒转感让带土难得兴奋起来，他用平时战斗的速度和力气插入了一根手指，斑似乎因为突然的疼痛僵住了，但很快身体又柔软下来。

带土惊讶于手指上传来的湿滑触感，他不知道还有润滑剂可以减少被插入的痛感，只能归因于斑和他的体质不同。他不想浪费时间晾着他的小兄弟，飞快地插入三根手指后，一翻身骑上斑的身体，用他的下体代替手指狠狠地撞了进去。

带土第一次见到斑这么大幅度的挣扎，他的腿胡乱蹬着，带土一度以为自己要挨打，谁知斑举起胳膊只是换了个姿势，把脸枕在了小臂上。斑的身体趋于平静，双腿绷得笔直，带土怀疑他这种力度会抽筋。带土每次抽插都会全根拔出再直插到底，没有一点深浅的变化，他渐渐在打桩运动中获得了快感，果然比自己用手撸舒服，怪不得斑以前热衷于这种运动。他不知道斑是什么感觉，随口问道：“你还真喜欢啊？你想我继续？”

斑带着鼻音嗯了一声，听起来居然没有平时那种可恶的声调了。带土越干越起劲，他觉得只用一根鸡巴和斑接触实在难以借力，双手用力地掐上斑的腰侧，仿佛不是在床上运动而是在用体术对打，整个房间里都充满了啪啪的撞击声和带土的喘息声。

斑全程都在抖，却安静得不正常，带土也不理会他到底爱不爱叫床，自己干爽了后全都射在了斑的体内。他的下体疲软后也不想再和斑有肢体接触，利落地翻身下床。他这才注意到床单上点点的精斑和血迹，看来他刚才的动作有点粗暴，不过男人和男人做流血太正常了。

带土见斑半天没动静，说：“你不起来？床单脏了……算了我去别处睡。”

斑这才慢慢坐起来，他似乎不适地扭动了一下臀部，精神恍惚一样低着头。带土的眼神很好，他一下子注意到斑居然一脸泪痕，嘴唇都发白，震惊地说：“操…..有这么疼吗？”

斑抬头瞪了他一眼，不过配上泛红的眼眶完全没有杀气。他沙哑着说：“我……我这是爽的。我就喜欢这样。”他扯过一边的被子想把自己裸露的后背包起来，不过在带土专注的眼神下慢慢松开了手。

带土很天真地信了，因为他认为斑根本没必要委曲求全地骗他，他说是爽那必然是爽，还真有人与众不同地喜欢被上啊？带土没有注意到斑软软垂在腿间的下体，身为男人他没有看另一个男人鸡巴的习惯，所以他再次重复了一遍：“你还真有病。”一边不解地摇着头一边自顾自地去洗事后澡。

等带土出来后，斑还是愣愣地坐在那，连姿势都没变。带土看到斑腰侧两个青紫的手印，看来他刚才是太用力了。没办法，和斑在一起总有在打仗的错觉，控制不好力度也不怪他。带土的视线在斑的大腿上多停留了一秒，他控制住想要摸一把的冲动，回忆起斑以前每次事后都是直接走，那么估计一般人都是直接走的。他对斑说：“你这么喜欢这床单啊？我去楼上睡了。”他今天对斑说的话已经太多了，严重超出正常范围，所以他说完了就直接关门离开，没有管斑言又欲止的表情。


	6. Chapter 6

自从那天起，带土尝到了艹人的乐趣，似乎理解了斑以前为什么要拿他泄欲。斑身体湿润紧致的触感令他印象深刻，即使讨厌斑，他也不得不承认，这人在床事上很令人享受。

 

所以，当带土再一次晨勃的时候，他又找上了斑。他叫醒了睡眼惺忪的斑：“要不要做？”

 

“现在？”斑有点吃惊，又暗暗欣喜，带土终于愿意和他说话和他接触了，虽然只是为了上床。

 

“不行就算了。”带土啧了一声，准备自己解决。

 

“我只是有点惊讶……来吧。”斑脱掉上衣，转身趴在床上，侧过脸叫带土过来。

 

这次斑没提前做润滑，带土又不懂常识，结果做得很是惨烈。斑的背上全是青紫的伤痕，血流了一片。以前斑找带土泄欲时也是无套无润滑，但是斑好歹有技巧，不会弄得裂出血。而带土完全是横冲直撞，背后的敏感把感觉放大了数倍，斑又被刺激出眼泪来。

 

“你怎么每次都哭？”带土看见斑脸上的泪痕，皱眉问。

 

“我说了，我这是爽的。”斑沙哑着嗓子说。他抹了一把脸，起床把床单烧了。

 

每次带土都是从背后要他，斑有心提出换个姿势，又怕带土不高兴，只能默默忍受煎熬。他没有一次能硬起来，而带土也不关心他究竟爽没爽。斑想，他坚持从背后做，是要把我想象成女人吗？还是不想看见我的脸？无论哪一种可能都令他难受，但他想起自己以前对带土的折磨，只能咽下苦果。

 

有一天晚上，斑见带土似乎兴致很高，结了一个类似变身术的印——白烟过后，他的头上出现了毛绒绒的黑色猫耳，身后也拖着一条猫尾。

 

带土惊呆了：“你、你这是干什么？”

 

斑的尾巴轻巧地勾上带土的手腕，充满暗示性地磨蹭着。他半低着头，抬眼露出一个微笑：“你不是喜欢猫吗？试试这个怎么样？”他见带土很喜欢自己送的小黑猫，又听那个提议送猫的下属说床上的情趣有助于增进感情，所以准备试一试。

 

带土却高兴不起来，他太惊悚了。他指着斑说：“你也太不要脸了吧！居然、居然……”这让他还怎么直视猫！

 

斑头上的耳朵动了一下，兽化术后，他的行为也不知不觉趋近猫了。他托腮问：“你不喜欢吗？在那个的时候拽着我的尾巴，应该会很有趣吧？”

 

“快变回去！”带土的表情第一次出现变化，他脸红了。带土一直是传统的直男，连做爱都只知道一种姿势，根本想不到玩什么情趣。

 

斑看带土脸红，又好笑又可喜。好笑的是带土居然这么纯情，喜的是带土终于不是那副死气沉沉厌世的表情了。他在床上一直没有主动的举动，这次良好的气氛让他忍不住用猫耳蹭了一下带土的侧脸。

 

脸颊处传来毛绒绒的触感，带土开始还没反应过来，等他看清是斑时，受到了惊吓，一下子往后退了一大段距离。

 

一方面觉得这样的带土可爱，一方面又害怕自己太主动搞砸了一切，斑赶紧解除了兽化术，问道：“还是老样子，从后面……？”

“不，不了，睡吧。”带土说。他现在后知后觉地反应过来，仿佛猫耳斑还满可爱的，天啊，他居然会用可爱这个词形容斑！这一定是斑的阴谋，让他放松警惕，让他以为斑温柔可亲，让他再次沦陷进去，然后完全地控制他。这么想着，带土完全没了兴致，冲斑摆摆手，自己和衣而睡了。

 

斑半喜半忧，也不知道这次变出猫耳是成功还是失败。他想，也许带土只喜欢最基础的背后位？带土喜欢他有反应还是没反应？他实在不知带土喜好，只能沦落到尽量在床上取悦他了。


	7. N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N的意思就是时间线在未知的某个时刻  
> 带土第一人称

“所以，你和他在一起了？”卡卡西拧着眉头，用一种一言难尽的眼神看着我。

我难得来趟木叶，卡卡西是我唯一的朋友，也是我和世间仅存的联系了，只要我有空就一定会来找他聊聊。我坐在他家里，手里捧着他准备的热茶，喝了一口说：“唔，怎么说呢，也不算吧。”斑回去了，我也不怕他偷听，想了想说：“他愿意这样，我也没什么损失。”

卡卡西似乎并没有解惑：“那你……你是被迫的？斑威胁你了？带你来找我，是来警示吗？”

我笑了一下说：“没有啊，是我想过来的。虽然我不愿意公开，我的谈资已经够多了。不过我觉得作为朋友，还是要和你说一下。”斑今天居然换了一套比较正式的和服，出门前还破天荒地对我笑了——不是平时的冷笑嘲笑，那看起来像一个真正的微笑，很轻很快，但足以使我的大脑一片浆糊。我搞不懂他在做什么，那笑容有种说不出的意味，像是矜持，或者说，紧张？不可能吧，斑会紧张？我大概是眼花了，和我出趟门又没什么不寻常的。

卡卡西哦了一声，不过看上去没真懂。我知道他是个谨慎的人，说话前都要深思熟虑一番，便直接自己解释起来：“你想问什么？我又不知好歹地旧情复燃了？没有啊。”这些话我从未和斑说过，我也不想他知道，不过如果他真的在监视我听见也无所谓。我淡漠地说：“我现在没什么感觉，不过也许相处久了我会了解他、厌倦他，顺便也能治好我十几岁时盲目的崇拜。”

卡卡西似乎不赞同我这种想法，他在考虑怎么开口。我露出一个恶意的微笑：“说真的，我还没见过斑这样呢。我不知道他怎么想，也许之前玩腻了想换个方法，也许想让我沉沦然后再控制我？都无所谓，他装得可真像啊，我都快信了。”我学千手柱间那恶心的语调说，“‘斑真是一个温柔的人啊。’哈哈！”

卡卡西艰难地开口：“你……你既然没那个意思，为什么不拒绝呢？离开他，过你想过的生活，也许找一个喜欢的女孩或者男孩，不好吗？”

我冷笑道：“离开！斑那种控制狂会让我离开吗？我还有什么自己的生活。让他尽快没了兴趣最好。”

卡卡西被我的爆发吓了一跳，看来他是被斑的表象欺骗了。我们来的时候还保持了一个得体的距离，在卡卡西家门口斑把他的手放在了我手里，没有用力，看上去像我在牵着他，好吧，实际也是如此。进门后他坐在我的旁边，难得没有用查克拉或者眼神压迫别人，就安静地坐着，偶尔说一两句话。不得不说他和卡卡西的对话无聊极了，一本正经的。他挽着我，说实话这是我们在有第三个人在场时最亲近的举动了。后来卡卡西留我用饭，看上去有话和我说，我便和斑说让他先回去，他走之前看了我一眼，我只好说今天会回去的，不过斑看起来也没怎么高兴。反正他一直是那张凶神恶煞的脸。哦，我的原话好像不是这个，我怎么说的？我能申请再待半天吗？你先走，我又不会跑了。

我哼哼两声，毫不在意地说起了我小时候的事情，我猜以卡卡西的智慧他早就模糊地猜到了，不好意思问我罢了。“我这辈子倒了霉了才在山洞里遇见斑，他一直控制着我，无所不用其极。我都能猜到他是怎么想的：白送上门来的小鬼，不操白不操，更好利用了，也许还能治好他对我那恶心的迷恋呢。”

卡卡西的脸红了，他尴尬的移开视线，大概是被我粗俗的语言吓到了。他缓了一会问我：“你现在呢？你既然这么不开心，为什么还……”

“我说了，也没什么不好啊。说实话我觉得斑今天穿的还挺好看的，白天陪聊晚上陪睡，多好啊。”我漫不经心地说。

卡卡西又被“陪睡”呛到了，说真的他脸皮这么薄干什么。我想了想补充道：“你看，斑这人虽然性格没什么可取的地方，但是长得不错身材不错，暂时也不逼着我干什么，我何必老拒绝他，躲着他？怎么过不是过嘛。”

卡卡西极力忽视我言语里关于上床的暗示，看起来他成功了。他皱着眉头，语气很犹豫：“可是我觉得，你们的理解似乎不在一条线上。我看他挺喜欢你的，还以为你们在交往。既然你不是这么想的，干什么不说明白？”

我嗤笑道：“喜欢？别开玩笑了？喜欢我？你是没听过十年如一日的‘柱间’洗脑，宇智波是不会变心的，我敢肯定他还在爱他的老‘战友’。”

卡卡西看上去将信将疑，他看着我，眼中真诚的担忧令我感动。他不知道，我从内里已经坏掉了，我不想再恨，也不想再反抗，就这样破碎着、跌跌撞撞地随意地活下去，结局是怎样都无所谓。我猜测着他担心的内容，好笑地说：“你以为我在在意这个吗？我哪里在意得过来？他对初代的感情就像他姓宇智波一样自然持久，有什么好说的。”我想起斑以前对我说过“你不配提起这个男人”，看我的眼神就像看垃圾一样。我在心里把以前的自己嘲弄一番，总结道：“所以你一定是错觉。”

我同卡卡西又鸡同鸭讲了一番，过程不再赘述，总之他委婉而坚定地表达出“虽然我不理解你怎么和斑又搞一起了而且担心你和斑搞一起的后果，但我还是支持你的选择”，我则是坚定地表示“我们没什么我只是随便过过我没认真严肃地要干什么”，最终谁也没说服谁。不过能和以前的同伴轻松地交谈让我难得地放松，可惜天黑透了，我又要走了。我起身告别，卡卡西都看出我情绪不高，问我要不要出来逛逛散心，我拒绝了，斑不会允许我离开他左右的。

我回到斑的府邸，很奇怪的是房子里没有开灯，我感应了一下斑的位置，推开他卧室的门进去。斑换下了白天的和服，穿着寝衣趴在床上，只开了一盏床头灯，昏黄的灯光映在他的脸上，竟显得五官柔和了些。我开门时他就抬起头，侧着脸看向我，似乎有点吃惊。我没说话，自顾自地换衣服洗澡，出来后斑还是那个姿势趴着，头发散在床上。他抬眼看我问：“你回来了？”

这话问的奇怪，难不成我还能躲到哪里去？我说：“我说了申请再出去半天，我还能跑了？”

斑歪歪头：“我以为你今天不回来了。”

我坐到他身边，拉长声音道：“做人要讲诚信嘛。我还以为你会等我睡呢。”我只是单纯地陈述了一下斑每天都会找我睡觉的事实。


	8. N+1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假设几年后，带土明白了斑的心意  
> 带土第一人称

我洗完澡出来，斑还在他的房间里。我等得百无聊赖，走到斑的房门前。门是紧闭着的，我象征性地敲了敲门，就走了进去。

斑回头震惊地看着我。他正坐在床上，右手拿着一个针管，把什么东西往左臂里推。我一个健步上去，抓住他的手臂，皱眉问：“这是什么？”

斑的眼神飘忽了一瞬。“没、没什么……”他试图轻描淡写地混过去。

我的心里满是疑惑，斑是生病了需要打针吗？可是六道之躯哪里会生病呢？我眼尖地看见床头柜上摆着还剩一半溶液的药瓶，拿了起来，细细看上面的说明。

斑试图抢回来，但是我已经看到了，我不可思议地说：“强效的催情剂……你用这个？”

斑看着我不说话，眼神闪烁。我忽然明白了什么，大叫了起来：“你不会……每次和我做的时候都用这个吧！”

“我不是讨厌你的身体以至于要用这个。”斑急急地解释，“就是、只是……这样我们都会舒服一些。”

我简直出离地愤怒了：“这种药有很强的副作用，你知不知道？”他怎么能这样无所谓地糟蹋自己的身体？

斑像是不太能理解我的怒火，他小声说：“没事，我恢复能力强。”

我没忍住直接砸了药瓶，斑吓了一跳。我对他说：“以后不许再用这个！”我想起他每次在做爱前都会关起门来准备一阵，想来是在注射药物了。我还天真地以为他只是不好意思让我看见他自己润滑。

斑这才后知后觉地反应过来：“你生气了？”

我哼了一声瞪着他，希望他能在意一下自己的健康。斑却会错了意，他咬了一下嘴唇说：“对不起……我不是说你技术不好所以我不用这个不行……我——”

“我不是在气这个！”我忍不住打断他。

斑的眼神中透着迷茫和纠结，他沉默了一下说：“你就当没看见好了。我用这个也没影响。”

他还想接着用！我这才想起来追问：“你到底为什么要用这个？”

斑不说话。我再问，他只是说：“你会更舒服些。”我气结。难道斑真是背后位太难受，所以他要吃药来强迫自己？

“你是不是……不喜欢背后位？”我问出来了。

斑却慌了，他抓住我的手腕：“不！我喜欢！我很喜欢，我……我们这就去做好不好？我见你很久没做了……”他说着靠了过来，轻柔地蹭着我的侧脸。

我推开他：“先把话说清楚……你是不是很难受？”我想到开始时斑甚至不会硬，在我提出了疑问后他的身体倒是会兴奋了，现在看来都是药物的作用。

我心里又有些酸酸的，斑这是何苦？其实哪种姿势对我来说都差不多，每次用背后位只是习惯了而已。要是我知道他难受到去吃药，我能继续做下去吗？这不比qj犯还恶劣？

“我不难受。”斑的声音颤抖着，“走吧。你不是喜欢从背后要我？我也喜欢。”

我忍不住说：“可是刚开始你甚至都不会硬！你是靠吃药才硬的吧！”

斑愣住了。他微微低下头，刘海覆盖了他半张脸。他低垂着眼睛说：“不吃药的话……我会挣扎得很厉害，你不会喜欢的。或者你喜欢把我绑起来吗？”

“你不要说得我好像是只顾自己爽的渣男一样！”我大声抗议。

斑的眼神是纯粹的惊奇，仿佛在说“你不是吗？”我没办法了，只好说：“我觉得我们缺少沟通。要不换个姿势，要不不要做了，总之你不能再吃药了。”

斑勉强笑了一下。我想起我以前和他说过不想和他说话，也不在乎他想什么，和他继续相处下去唯一的理由就是他在床上还算令我满意，不觉汗颜。不过那是气话，斑这种人也会往心里去吗？

我被“斑吃药”这事弄得也没了做的兴致，现在我只想监督他不再损害自己的健康。我摸着他的头发：“我们需要好好谈一谈……你到底什么姿势舒服？你喜欢被上吗？”以前斑都是绝对不让我上的，难道他很讨厌在下面？我倒无所谓上下，如果斑艹人才能gc的话把主动权让给他也不是不可以。

“带土……”他看起来慌了，“我哪种姿势都好，我喜欢被你抱。”他拉着我的手插进他的下面：“我都准备好了，你来。”

我略微蜷曲了一下手指，斑吸了一口气。斑的里面很干涩，应该是还没涂润滑油。我抽出手指：“润滑剂和避孕套在哪？”

“不用那些东西。”斑很急切，像是想确认什么，“你直接来就行。”

自从决定好好和斑相处后，我就恶补了男子做爱的相关知识，这才明白自己以前无套内射把人艹出血的行为是多么的渣，而斑没有一次提出过意见。我坚定地说：“你会流血，你会发烧，做之前要好好准备。”

“我不怕疼。”斑想吻我来调情，又在半途停住了，“我喜欢你射进来，没事的。”

哪个男人听到这话都会忍不住的。但我还有理智，我低头，主动轻吻了一下他的嘴唇说：“我不想你难受。”

像是被那个吻击垮了一样，斑的眼睛泛起雾气，又迅速褪去。他的睫毛忽闪着，语气中有着深深地不确定：“你……哪怕是一点点，你也有一点点在乎我的吗？”他像是立刻后悔了，声音中透着惶恐：“不，你当我没问。”

“从小到大，我都倾慕着你。”我却不给他逃避的机会，“即使是我心灰意冷时，我也无法不在意你。倒是你，我再问一遍，最后一遍，对你来说我是什么？你曾经爱过我吗？”说完我也后悔了。我从没和他直白地剖析过内心，我总以为他能明白，现在看来我俩的误解还很多。

“你是我不可缺少的人，我爱你。”斑说完，又补充一句，“你不必回应。你能允许我在你左右，我就很高兴了。我想一直陪着你，做什么都好。”

我以前对他说过，爱过他，后悔死了，希望一辈子不见。他像是在心里给自己划定了无形的界限，小心翼翼地守着不过界，不敢奢求我的原谅。

我原谅他了吗？我也不知道。我只知道我无法停止仰慕他，我看得出他在极力挽回我们的关系，也许我已经不恨了吧。

“你太温柔太顺从了，都不像你了。你为什么不和以前一样呢？”我一鼓作气提出所有的问题。

“你不是喜欢……温柔贤惠的吗？”斑慢慢地说。

“我是喜欢。但那又不是你。”斑以前比这更夸张，用“大鸟依人”来形容再准确不过了，弄得我很是惊悚。他还学会了做饭和做甜品，天知道我看见系着围裙的他感觉多么违和。

“我以前做的错事太多了……我想修正这个错误。”斑看着我。

“那也不代表你要变成另一个人！做你自己就好。”我不明白，以斑的骄傲，他怎么会事事模仿他以前看不起的居家女子？他几乎是拿出了全部的柔情，我享受之余也会偶尔怀念他以前强势而狂气的样子。

“我只会伤害你。你会讨厌我的。”斑的表情有些痛苦。

“我是说过‘我只喜欢温柔贤惠崇拜我的女孩子，而不是你这样的控制狂。’，但那是气话！你不要往心里去。”我说过的气话似乎太多了，每一句想起来都令我汗颜。

“怎么可能。”斑抿起嘴，“你那时候都不理我，一天也不和我说一句话，我怎么能不记在心里。”

“让我做什么都好。”斑拉住我的一只手，“别再讨厌我了，别再像对空气一样对我，你对我怎样都好。”他重复着。


End file.
